wiki_teentitansgofandomcom-20200215-history
Robin
Robin (real name Richard Grayson ) is a teenage superhero and the leader of the Teen Titans. He was originally a child growing up at a circus where his parents, The Flying Graysons, worked, but was adopted by Batman following the murder of his parents. Batman trained him to be a fighter, detective, and host of medium-sized holiday gatherings. He served as his sidekick up to his teenage years where he left Gotham City for Jump City and joined the Teen Titans. Personality Robin is a vigilant and born leader who knows when to do the right thing due to his training with Batman, thus being capable of maintaining control and order over the Teen Titans. However, these traits can occasionally go to extremes due to his traumatic past with the circus animals and his parents' deaths. He has an extreme sense of pride and ego, shown when he targeted Mammoth due to his size. , and when he refused to let Beast Boy be better at something than him. As a romantic, Robin is nervous about admitting his feelings toward Starfire , but does have questionable traits shown when he was snooping around Starfire's room and going through her drawers. He is also quick to anger when something goes wrong, and also very self absorbed. Robin's necessity to lead his team led to an inferiority complex due to growing frustration toward the team repeatedly brushing off his orders. His lack of superpowers has caused him to strive to be the best superhero in the world. Skilled in acrobatics and combat due to his training with Batman, Robin is a vigilant and born leader, though this occasionally goes to his head as seen when attempting to control the Titans' daily lives outside of battle. Physical appearance Robin wears a domino mask (which are actually glasses) over his eyes. Under the mask is his true appearance, which is a exaggerated, "handsome" face. He wears a red suit with two small yellow stripes and an R symbol which represents his name. His sleeves, as well as his gloves and tights, are green. His shoes are about knee high with the leg portion colored black and the actual shoes colored grey. He has a yellow utility belt around his waist and also wears a cape which is yellow on the interior, but black on the exterior. Robin has peach-colored skin and spiky black hair. Equipment Robin has no superpowers, a trait he feels makes him inferior compared to the other Titans. However, he does maintain an assortment of talents due to his training. *'Acrobatics:' Robin is skilled in acrobatics and is capable of performing flips and jumps even on a dangerous mountain terrain. *'Hand-to-Hand Combat:' Robin is also skilled in close combat and uses his size and slim figure to defeat powerful and large opponents like Mammoth. *'Staff:' Robin's most skilled in wielding his prized possession, which he sees as the most powerful of weapons. The staff itself has many abilities such as an electric claw which he uses to shock his opponents. *'Accessories:' Robin has many weapons stored on his belt such as birdarangs, grappling hooks, and smoke pellets which he uses to give himself an advantage in battle. *'R-Cycle:' Robin has a motorcycle at his disposal which he sometimes incorporates into battles. Alternate forms Super Robin His first attempt was a lab accident, taking Robin's vigilant and powerful genes to a normal robin. The robin turned into Super Robin, whereas Robin himself became a robin-human hybrid. His second attempt was a form of Robin with powers of telkenisis, freeze breath, extreme speed, and laser eyes, which were all given by Raven. With these abilities, Robin stopped all world problems, thus, disbanding the Titans. His life is ruined by the cause of his powers. At his elderly age, he dies with the realization of the powers being a curse. Nightwing Nightwing is a mature and older Robin. He had a wife and and a child in Staring at the Future, however, in Sandwich Thief, he was seen as a bachelor. He has a darker voice, longer hair, and a blue suit. Red X In In and Out, Robin disgised himeslf as Red X to gain access to the H.I.V.E. Tower. Trivia *Robin claims to be a sandwich expert. *Robin is a fan of Pretty Pretty Pegasus. *Robin's mask was revealed to be glasses. *Robin does not like being called Boy Wonder. *There are 3 running gags revolving around Robin in the series: **Him flirting or getting nervous with or around Starfire. **Him not noticing what being a true hero is, being rude and selfish. **Him doing something wrong, then later realizing his mistake. Then he apologizes to the Titans, but the Titans don't seem to notice and/or care. *Robin is madly in love with Starfire. *Robin now has a super power to blow incredible whistles that act like Raven's Dark Magic. Category:Teen Titans Category:Characters